A mechanical alphanumeric keyboard is an efficient accessory for receiving text entry by a user of an electronic device. Not every text-receiving electronic device is natively configured to accept input from a mechanical keyboard, however. A touch-screen device, for example, may present a virtual keyboard. The virtual keyboard may support typing in a manner similar to a mechanical keyboard, but may not offer as satisfying a user experience as a mechanical keyboard. This is due to various differences between the tactile experience of touching a virtual key versus depressing a mechanical key (which offers resistance, exhibits a force threshold, etc.)